The Outcasts
by The Baz
Summary: Hunters are meant to be the guardians and protectors of the world, however not every hunter believes that is their true purpose. Follow a group of unlikely hero's through the trials placed before them, will they rise above or fall. Multi-Xover, T for Violence, language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**So after talking about it for a month now and thinking about it for even longer I've finally decided to begin that Multi crossover. I'm going to be using characters few people ever use so don't expect to see in main characters in here. Also I'm still looking for 3 more characters to be on a separate team. It would be great if you guys could send me some suggestions, my only criteria is that they have be mostly human, though I'm fine with those with animal parts because I can pass them off as faunus, and they cannot be the main character of their original work. Other than that anyone is fare game. Also some characters may be a bit OOC so bare with me. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Naruto or any other established work of fiction that will be referenced in this story, nor do I own any of their character. No profit of any kind is made off of this story. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Beacon academy was one of the most widely respected combat schools in all of Remnant, many young hunters trained for years to just have a chance at attending this institution, and for those who managed to make it into the school were always ecstatic to say the least. Everyone accept for two young men sitting in the corner waiting for the introductory speech to be given to the first year student.

"I can't stand this place Gaara, its so formal and up tight." The red headed boy said from his spot sitting against the wall.

Gaara just looked down at his twin brother. "I agree Sasori, but this is what grandmother wants." He replied in his usual tired sounding voice.

"That old hag just wanted to get rid of us and we both know it." Gaara kicked his brother in the arm after hearing this and glared at Sasori. Sasori on the other hand just brushed off his anger, Gaara always was a Grandma's boy. "All I'm saying is that we don't need to be here, we could have gone to Shade academy back home in Vacuo instead of this place. It way to humid and cold here."

"Stop complaining, your annoying." He watched as a grey haired man he recognized as the headmaster of Beacon. "It's about to begi-" Gaara stopped when he looked back to his brother only to find him longer there. "Begin." He finished before letting out an annoyed sigh, Gaara shook his head and turned back to listen to the speech.

 **With Sasori**

Sasori walked along the outside, he was wearing a short sleeved black hoodie jacket with red clouds covering it, it was unzipped and showed a black T-shirt underneath that had a hourglass like figure on the front in red. For pants he wore a pair of black and red shorts that reached just below his knees. On his feet were a pair of black sandles and on his hands were a pair of leather fingerless gloves. Finally on his head were a pair of red headphones.

As he walked and looked around he continuously became even more and more annoyed. Sasori had never been a fan of traveling to new places and preferred to stay back in Vacuo where he knew the land. Vale was about as different from Vacuo as you could get, no sand, no scorching heat, and so many damn trees. The biggest difference between the two countries however was definitely the people.

People in Vale were way to damn polite and formal. If you bump into someone on the street in Vale then they will likely apologize to you, it the same thing happens to you in Vacuo your looking at a possible fight. Then there was the police here, Sasori nearly got arrested a day ago for breaking a pickpockets hand. Back home, just getting away with a broken hand was considered to be a lucky break, no pun intended.

"This place sucks." He said to himself.

He wandered the campus grounds for about two hours before he found himself sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the cliff over looking the giant lake in front of the school. His headphones were playing loudly in his ear, which is why he didn't notice someone approaching him from behind. He was bobbing his head to the music when he felt the sharp pain of someone punching him in the top of the head.

"Who the fu-" He shouted as he stood up and turned to kick the ass of whoever had the nerve to hit him, but stopped when he saw it was Gaara. "The hell was that for?" He asked looking at his twin who was wearing sleeveless grey trench coat that went down past his knees. Under that was a black T-shirt with a symbol identical to the one on Sasori's however his was in grey. He wore a baggy pair of black jeans with several pockets along the legs and a pair of black boots.

"You left and missed the speech." He said with his arms crossed.

Sasori just brushed him off and sat back down. "I just might cry myself to sleep tonight after missing such an event." He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

Gaara just sighed and shook his head at his brother. "Come on, we're staying in the ball room tonight with the other first years. I had our weapons moved to our assigned lockers as well, this is your number and combination." He said tossing a piece of paper to Sasori. Sasori caught the paper and stuffed it into his pocket.

After another few moments he stood up and followed his brother towards the ball room where Sasori entered the male bathroom and changed into a pair of red pajama pants and a black T-shirt. After exiting he made his way over to the area that Gaara had set the sleeping bags in. He noticed most of the guys in the room were shirtless showing off their muscles, this made him chuckle. Brute strength was very rarely used by an experienced warrior, this meant those extra hours that these men spent pumping iron was mostly wasted.

The ladies on the other hand seemed to be eating the view up, just as much as the men were enjoying them. Sasori smirked when he noticed a few girls looking at him as well, while he wasn't ripped like some here, he'd been told he had a punkish pretty boy look, he also promptly kicked the ass of the guy who said that to him. Regardless he didn't mind the attention he got from the girls. Gaara on the other hand seemed to deter any would be fan girls with his usual off putting vibe that he always gave off. Sasori sat down onto his sleeping bag and turned to his brother who was sitting up against the wall.

"Hey Gaara, wake me up tomorrow morning. God forbid I sleep in and not have to go through some stupid initiation." He said before closing his eyes and putting trying to go to sleep. He began to doze off until he heard the sound of some light arguing across the room, ignoring it he tried to go back to sleep. The arguing grew louder and continued to annoy him until he sat up and looked to the source.

In one of the corners of the room were four girls all speaking rather loudly and preventing him from getting to sleep. "Don't do anything stupid." Gaara said from his spot nearby.

Sasori stood up and walked over to the four girls. "Excuse me, but could you four stop making so much noise, I'm trying to sleep." He asked rather politely for him.

"I'm trying but this little red-" The white one said before getting cut off.

"Your the one who came over here yelling!" The blonde shouted. The red, white, and yellow girls all began bickering again causing Sasori to get even more annoyed.

"SHUT UP!" He shouted very loudly causing everyone in the room to look at him and stop what they were doing. "Would the three of you please shut the fuck up! I don't give a shit who started what or who did what to who. Just shut you pretty little mouths before I find the nearest staple gun and shut them for you." He growled loosing all resemblance of trying to be nice and fell back into his usual attitude.

The four girls all stared at him wide eyed before dispersing quickly, Sasori just turned and walked back to his sleeping bag ignoring all the looks he got along the way. "You should be a poet." He heard Gaara quip from next to him. Sasori didn't need to look up to know the half grin that was on his brothers face, instead he just lifted one hand into the air with one finger raised before going back to trying to sleep.

 **The next morning**

Sasori sat at the breakfast table in the cafeteria eating a bowl of cereal and drink a cup of OJ. He was still mostly asleep while Gaara was sitting next to him drinking coffee, Sasori despised coffee with a passion and refused to drink it no matter how tired he was. Instead he just finished off his remaining food and headed for the locker room to prepare for the day.

After getting dressed at his locker and splashing some ice cold water onto his face he made his way to his weapons locker where Gaara was waiting. Gaara already had his weapons in place on his back. They were a set of four large black sacks filled with large amounts of different types of dust. He had even more dust inside vial inside his coat as well if he needed it. "Which one are you gonna you use?" Gaara asked as Sasori opened his locker with the paper Gaara had given him yesterday. Inside were three large black rectangular cases Each with a number of 1,2,or 3 on the side in white.

"I don't expect this to be to difficult so I'm gonna stick with these two." He said pulling out the one and two cases. He opened them up and pulled out a pair of large objects wrapped up in white bandages, he then slung them both over his back and turned to his brother. "You ready?" He asked his twin who nodded and made there way to the exit where he bumped into the tall blonde from the night before. "Watch where you walk, stupid bitch." He muttered as he walked.

Yang looked like she was about to explode on Sasori who was walking down the hallway away from her with his back turned but Gaara stepped in front of her. "I apologize for my brother. He's not very good with new people and even worse during the mornings. While I can't say he's actually a nice person under the attitude, I can say that he probably doesn't mean anything he says to you. Please try and forgive him." Gaara gave a light bow before turning to follow Sasori.

 **At the cliff**

Sasori stood on his platform listening to Ozpin drone on about honor ans shit. He only really paid attention to the parts where he was explaining what he was suppose to do in the forest. He looked over to Gaara who was standing on a platform a few spots down with his arms crossed looking as calm as usual. Sasori squatted as he saw the others begin to get launched through the air.

When it was about to be his turn he put his headphones up and turned his music to the song _On My Own_ by _Ashes Remain_ , and smiled just as his platform launched him.

 **And so the first of the four main characters will be Sasori the Red Sand from Naruto. I'll admit I mainly picked him because posting this story as a RWBYxNaruto is more likely to get it more traffic than if I were to post it as one of the over main characters original works. I know thats a bit of a cheap tactic but it's the best way to get my story read, also I'm kind of a fan boy for most of the Akatsuki member anyway so yeah. Don't forget to tell me who you want to see in the reviews. LATER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so before we get started I just want a chance to explain myself on this character. First off I needed a juggernaut as well as someone who I could have as a faunus, in order to achieve both of these things I took to closely linked characters, Abyss-Walker Artorias and the great wolf Sif, and combined them. Now I know some of you may hate this idea but turning Artorias into a wolf faunus will have a relatively small impact I promise you, I love Artorias and would never try and sully his image. Also I'm gonna make him a bit shorter sense well, hes kinda huge. Enjoy.**

Artorias stood on his platform staring out over the immense forest below, he heard the Headmaster explain how the teams would be selected and immediately felt several eyes fall onto him. This didn't surprise him sense he knew that most would assume that teaming up with him would be an easy path to victory, and with good reason. He stood at a whopping seven feet tall, wore a full set of heavy metal armor adorned with blue accents that displayed his allegiance to the kingdom of Mistral, and on his back was a sword that was almost as tall as he was and weighed as much as the average adult.

All in all he was an intimidating sight, even if he didn't think as highly about himself as they did. Artorias's left arm hung limp by his side, paralyzed after a serious injury that ended his career as a member of the Mistral Royal Guard. Even though he was almost entirely as effective after loosing the ability to use the arm his superiors deemed it unworthy of a Royal Guardsmen to be 'crippled'.

The shame this brought upon him lead to his self imposed exile from the country and away from his family. He couldn't bare the thought of facing his father who had been so proud when he was accepted into the Royal Guard at the age of sixteen, and here he was two years later. Being eighteen he was a year older than most of the other students in the first year class but Ozpin still let him in after seeing his scores in the entrance exams. The Mistral Royal Guard didn't mess around when training their men.

Artorias was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the platform next to him launching, a moment later he felt his own be launched sending him soaring through the air. Do to his larger form and greater weight he had less air time than some of the other student before he began crashing through the branches of the tree below. He saw a large and thick tree ahead of himself and lifted his legs to make contact with the trunk, the force by which he hit the tree sent a spider web of crack along the surface before the tree itself was uprooted and toppled over.

Jumping off the falling tree he landed on his feet and checked his surroundings for any threats, not seeing anything he relaxed slightly and began walking north while still watching out for movement.

He walked for several minutes in relative peace before he quickly grabbed his greatsword off his back and swung it downwards towards the ground where a redheaded boy was now standing, though upon seeing the attack coming had jumped to a safe distance.

"Now is that any way to greet your new teammate." He said with one hand reaching for the bundle of cloth on his back.

Artorias was silent as he inspected the boy in front of him, after a few moments he place his sword back onto his back. "Don't sneak up on me like that." He spoke in his deep voice. "I am Si-" He had to stop himself from saying sir, after his self imposed exile he discarded his title as a knight. "I am Artorias."

"Sasori." The redhead responded. "So, you wouldn't happen to know the direction of out target would you?" Sasori asked the giant boy. Artorias point in the direction he had been walking before he continued in the direction. "The strong quiet type huh? Well it beats the white haired bitch who land near me, thank god we never made eye contact." Sasori muttered as he put his head phones back onto his ear and started following the armored giant.

 **At the cliffs**

Ozpin stood at the cliffs edge looking at his scroll as Glynda approached from behind.

"Well thats an interesting pair. Sir Artorias Sif and Sasori the Red. Both rather well known rookie warriors in their home kingdoms, but nearly opposite personalities." He said to herself more than Ozpin.

"Mr. Sif requested to not be called 'Sir'. He seems to have given up his title as a knight." Ozpin explained as he watched Ruby and Weiss on his scroll.

"Regardless, such an honorable young man like him teaming with a... less than reputable person like Sasori. Hopefully he doesn't allow himself to take up any of the boys bad habits." Glynda said pulling up Sasori's records. The boy was known not to work well with other, aside from his brother Gaara, and the fact that he failed the Beacon psychological exam miserably. The test showed a rather sadistic streak, lack of care for the well being of comrades, and all around hatred of authority figures. The only reason the boy had been accepted into the academy at all was because his grandmother was a former council woman in Vacuo with many connections.

On the other hand there was Artorias. He passed the entrance exam with flying colors, he passed the psychological exam, though he was shown to have a few issues though none were deemed anything that would effect his performance. After contacting the Mistral government they received glowing recommendations from several branches including his former captain of the Royal Guard Ornstein, a living legend among huntsmen and huntresses. They even had a few requests from some branches of their military to request his return to Mistral and lead units. Beacon was lucky to have such man as a student.

"I suspect they may not be the oddest team we will have today." Ozpin said with a smile as he looked at another pair of students that just paired up.

 **With Atrorias**

Sasori and Artorias continued walking without seeing any sign of grimm, though they did hear combat in the distance and at one point a very girly scream. Artorias stopped and looked in the direction.

"Come on metal man, it's this way." Sasori said to the side as he kept walking. "We're not here to go hunting damsels in distress."

"No." Artorias said flatly all of a sudden. "Thats not the problem." Sasori raised and eyebrow just as he noticed the birds weren't chirping anymore.

A few seconds later several dozen Beowulves leaped out of the trees from the direction that Artorias was looking. "And here I was thinking that this would be boring." Sasori smiled as he finally had a target to kill. He and Artorias backed closer together as the grimm surrounded the two of them. "I'll take the thirty or on my side you take the thirty or so on yours."

Artorias grunted in the affirmative as he reach for his blade, Sasori did the same grabbing for the bundles on his back. Artorias pulled his enormous sword off his back and launched himself forward at incredible speed while bringing his blade down in a powerful swing against the grimm at the head of his side of the pack. The attack happened to quick for the beowulf to react to, however it wouldn't have done any good anyway. The blade met with shoulder of the beast and cleaved all the way through the beast as if it wasn't there to begin with. Artorias didn't waste a moment before rushing the next few grimm. With one swing he managed to send several flying through the air while the unlucky two he was actually aiming for were bisected completely.

Not far away Sasori threw the two bundles on his back into the air and let them unwrap to reveal a pair of large puppets, one looked like a man with short red hair and the other was a woman with long brown hair. The two puppets touched palms causing several metal wires to extend between their hands. Sasori twitched his fingers sending both puppets towards the group of grimm. The first grimm didn't seem to see the wire and was completely off guard when it cut through him easily. Sasori repeated this several times before he saw a grimm trying to sneak up on him and made his puppets release the wires and had both draw separate weapons. The female puppet intercepted the attacking grimm with a sword while the male puppet continued to lay waste to the other grimm.

The two continued this systematic slaughter of the enemy for several minutes until they stood amidst dozens of smoking bodies, Sasori looked at Artorias. "Not half bad big guy, and here I thought you were just compensating for something with that giant sword." He said with a chuckle, though Artorias didn't seem to react.

"These low level grimm wouldn't pose a threat a newborn. Hardly a true test of our skills." Artorias remarked as he placed his blade back onto his back. "Though I will say that you have a most interesting set of weapons there." He said to the side while glancing at the two puppets hovering near Sasori.

Sasori grinned. "You haven't seen anything yet. I've got plenty more tricks hidden away in mom and dad here."

"Mom and Dad?" Artorias was a bit confused by this.

"The names of these two are the Mother and the Father. Mom and dad for short." He explained as the two puppets began wrapping themselves back up in their clothes and falling to the ground. Sasori walked over to them and replaced them onto his back. "Come on, lets head out. I'm already getting tired of this forest."

Artorias nodded and went back to leading the two towards their destination.

 **Okay I know this chapter is a bit short but I'm in the middle of a nasty stomach virus and am not really at my best when it comes to writing so give me a bit of a break on this one. So anyway how did you guys feel about Artorias, weren't expecting him now were ya? Anyway I'm still taking suggestions sense I still have almost no clue who will be the next two people. Tell we what you guys though. LATER.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So some of you may have noticed that all the characters I've used so far have in some way been a villain in their original works, I can't say I did this on purpose but those are just the characters that I tend to like the most and identify with. This trend continues with our next character, whether you love or hate him here he is. Speed'o'Sound Sonic from 'One Punch Man', though I'm just going to be referring to him as Sonic sense thats a bitch to type repeatedly. I was at first hesitant to use Sonic sense he was from such a popular show but decided to go with him anyway. Also you might have noticed the I have slightly powered down these characters, I did this because it wouldn't be as fun to write a bunch of power houses plowing through everything without a challenge. I am well aware that many of the Characters I'm using are a bit OOC but there is only so much I can do with a character like Artorias without coloring in a bit of personal input in the personality department, so yeah there will be some OOCness. Enjoy.**

"Alright, so tell me again why I'm here." Sonic asked Ozpin as they walked down the hallway towards the auditorium where the headmaster was to address the first years.

Ozpin grinned at the question. "Because you choose to attend my school for four years, instead of serving out your ten year sentence in the Vale correctional facility." He reminded the boy.

Sonic frowned slightly as he scratched the back of his head. He wore a black shirt with foreign lettering across the front and a pair of white shorts that reached just below his knees. Around his waist was a metal looking belt with a large pouch hanging from the left hip and a katana hanging from the back. On his feet were a pair of blue sneakers and on his right ankle was a small plastic ring. Below his eyes were a pair of purple tattoos that stood out from his pitch black hair.

"Oh yeah, thats why I got the ankle locator." He mumbled remembering that apart of the agreement for him coming to this school was that he had to wear a tracking device at all time in case he attempted to escape. The ankle tracker was made of military grade ballistics plastic making it nearly indestructible, it was powered by the aura of the wearer. The only ways to remove it were to use the specially designed key that Ozpin was currently in possession of, or to remove to leg it was attached to. He was also required to attend counseling sessions twice a week.

"Yes, I'm aware that it be inconvenient to have to wear but it's the best way to make sure you don't run off." Ozpin smiled as they entered the auditorium and he gestured for him to wait to the side.

Sonic leaned up against the wall and began inspecting the crowd of students, mainly sizing everyone up. If he was going to be spending the next four years here then he'd want to know if there were any worth opponents. Out of everyone only a few stood out as possible challenges. Near the back was an extremely large fellow wearing a hood and a scarf, but on the scarf was the symbol for the Mistral Royal Guard, he knew from experience that the MRG were some of the best trained warriors in Remnant, easily up there with the Atlas Special Forces and the Hunters.

Another face he noticed was none other than the Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos. While he doubted she could defeat him in an all out, no holds barred, fight to the death, she would definitely prove to be a strong opponent in a tournament style match. Sonic wasn't really a fan of tournament fights, when there wasn't any real threat of death then there wasn't anything to get the blood pumping.

The last interesting face wasn't as much an interesting opponent, but instead a blast from the past. Weiss Schnee, second daughter to the Schnee Dust Company, as well as a former acquaintance of his. About a year and a half ago, only a few months before he was arrested, he was hired to hijack a dust train and steal a specific type of dust for his client. During the mission he ran into the white haired girl who just happened to be aboard the train as well. They engaged in a brief fight before Sonic managed to get a hold of his target and escaped, but not before he gave her the scar that ran across her eye. To the girls credit she did manage to cut him across the torso that left a scar on him as well, so in his eyes they were even. Still what he would give for a rematch with her, just the thought of her pale skin splattered with blood was enough to make him giddy with joy.

However do to his current situation, he doubted he would get a chance to fight her like that anytime soon. Still that didn't mean he could mess with her head a bit.

"The first years will gather in the ball room tonight before initiation tomorrow. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said breaking him from his thoughts.

"Short speech." He muttered somewhat surprised that it was already over. Ozpin stepped off the stage and looked at him. "I take it that I'm gonna be staying with the rest of the first years." Ozpin nodded. Sonic didn't like the idea of sleeping in a room filled with people, it went against he ninja teachings. "Fine." Sonic said as he turned to leave. "But I'm keeping a knife under my pillow."

 **Later**

Sonic sat up in the rafters of the ballroom looking down on all the students gathered, most of the guys had changed and were wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms in an attempt to impress the girls with their muscles no doubt. He noticed that same MRG guy sitting against the wall shirtless as well, he was a mountain of muscle in the form of a man. His head was no longer covered and reveal long gray hair that reached his shoulders and interestingly enough a pair of wolf like ear on top of his head. This earned him multiple dirty looks as well as a wide birth from many humans, although quite a few faunus seemed to have gravitated towards him, likely hoping that nobody would try and mess with them while they were near the seven foot giant.

For the most part their strategy seemed to work as nobody had tried to start any trouble so far. Sonic looked to the door to the ballroom and saw the object of his interest enter, Weiss was now dressed in her nightwear and was walking towards her sleeping bag. Sonic grinned and activated his semblance making him disappear from his spot and reappear on the ground behind the Schnee.

"I must say, that scar on your face only makes you even more beautiful Princess." He said into her ear from behind causing her to jump and turn to see who invaded her personal space. This made Sonic laugh as he saw the surprise when she recognized him. "Your getting sloppy Princess, if I were an enemy you'd be skewered right now." He said chuckling.

"You! What are you doing here?!" She asked loudly pointing at him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a student now." He said laughing even harder. "You know Princess, if you keep acting so hostile I might start to feel like you don't like me."

"I should report you to the authorities and have you arrested for what you did." She said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"To late for that, the long arm of the law already caught me." He let out a sigh as he lifted his leg and gestured to the ankle tracker. "Alas, my days of crime are over. In order to redeem myself for my crime I have dedicated my life to protecting people from the evil beasts that lurk outside the walls of our cities, or at least thats how Ozpin explained it when he got me out of prison."

Weiss frowned further. "They should have thrown away the key."

Sonic laughed again. "Oh come now Princess, are you still mad about the scar? If it makes you feel any better." Sonic pulled up his shirt revealing his very well built torso that was littered with scars and he pointed to one scar that ran between his bottom two ribs on his right side. "You gave as good as you got." He laughed dropping his shirt, turning his back to the girl he took a few steps before disappearing in a blur as he used his semblance again to take him back to his spot in the rafters.

Throughout all of this happening however he never notice a pair of eyes watching him from the corner at the other side of the room, eyes that were closed similar to those of a snake.

 **The next morning**

Sonic was among the first to wake up and prepare for the day, he took a quick shower, ate a light breakfast, and made his way to the locker room to inspect the rest of his gear. All he brought with him into the ballroom the night before had been a single kunai just in case someone tried to pull something while he was sleeping.

After reaching his locker he started taking stock of his equipment. Several dozen kunai, about two hundred fifty dust imbued shuriken, and his katana along with two back ups in case his broke. Unlike most people who were trained as hunters, and were taught that their weapons were an extension of themselves, he was a ninja who had been taught differently.

Ninja were taught that weapons were merely tools to be used and thrown away if needed. Becoming attached to a weapon was a weakness that could be used against you if you were not careful, an example of this was if someone who was truly attached to their weapon had it broken while in combat then there was a high chance that they would hesitate even if momentarily over the loss of the weapon. This momentary hesitation is all that is needed to get someone killed in battle. Ninja on the other hand had no problem with discarding a broken weapon the moment it loses its usefulness.

Sonic stored all the weapons he figured he would need into his clothing and slid his sword into its spot on his belt. Closing his locker he began making his way towards the door when someone else walked through it at the same time he was about to. The person past him by quickly but not before causing a shiver to travel down his spine. He turned to see who had caused such a feeling in him but only caught a glimpse before the disappeared around a corner.

The only thing he was able to see were a smile and the colors green and black.

 **To all those wondering, yes that person is the forth and final main character for this story. They will be revealed in the next chapter but I'm sure some of you have already guessed who it is. Even though the four mains are filled I do still need three female characters to use for another team that will be in this story as well as side characters. Anyway tell me what you all thought in the reviews and who you'd like to see. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've noticed something about anime that kinda annoys me. Anytime in an anime when someone uses poison, for some reason that poison has very acidic effects and dissolves shit. Not every poison does that, in fact I cant think of any that do! Well anyway I'm done ranting, lets get started. Enjoy.**

"My, my, so many choices! I could pick the heiress and insure powerful future connections, but then I'd have to deal with that attitude. Then theres the star tourney fighter, she'd definitely be a useful ally, but I'm not sure I could stomach her goody goody personality." Hazama thought out loud as he flew through the air with one hand holding his hat onto his head and the other holding his scroll and scrolling through possible teammate files.

"Perhaps it would be best to simply allow fate to decide." He mused further as he stowed his scroll into his jacket pocket and looked towards the trees that were quickly approaching. Hazama focused his aura and activated his semblance sending off a pair of green chains with hooks at the end that resembled snake to latch onto a pair of trees below that he used to fault his flight and lower him to the ground.

After his feet touched the ground he took off in a sprint towards north. "Okay so if I'm correct with my observations then I'm the third person to land and the forth furthest from the target. If I continue moving at this speed and don't encounter any resistance then I should reach the target in just under fifteen minutes." Hazama spoke to himself again. It was a habit that he formed over the years to assist him in breaking down situations that he finds himself in, a very important thing to do in his previous line of work.

After about three minutes of running he began to hear the unmistakable sound of gun fire in the distance. "50. caliber rounds, someone must be over compensating." Before he could continue he leaped away from his current position just as it exploded upwards. Hazama landed on a nearby tree branch and watched as the enormous snake slithered out of it hole in the ground and locked its gaze on him. "Well hello there big guy. I've been told by a few people that I'm snakish myself, so hows about we just go our separate way without hurting each other?" He asked just before said snake lunged towards him destroying the tree he had just been standing in.

"I guess not." He sighed as he landed back on the ground and pulled out a pair of curved folding knives. "Ouroboros!" He shouted as he fired a green chain from his hand and latched it onto the snakes head pulling himself into the air, dodging the tail of snake along the way. Hazama then landed on the grimms head and planted both of his blades into the eyes of the beast causing it to begin flailing in agony.

Hazama then focused his aura into his right blade and thrust it towards where he knew the grimms brain was located, killing it nearly instantly. As the creatures body went limp and fell to the ground Hazama jumped off of it and landed several feet away from the monsters disappearing body. He took a few moments to dust himself off looking annoyed. "I just had this thing cleaned." He complained looking at his suit. It was black with a white under shirt and a black vest and tie. Around his waist he wore a pair of matching brown leather belts with gold belt buckles, and on his feet were a pair of heeled steel toed brown boots. On his hands were a set of odd brown leather bands that protected his palms, there was a chain connected to his bottom belt that went to his pocket watch that he kept for luck. Finally and most importantly he had his fedora, no outfit was complete in his mind without some classy head wear, and if Hazama was anything, it was classy.

A large crack came from behind him and caught his attention, when he looked he noticed around nine beowulves all growling at him. "Shit." He muttered. This normally wouldn't pose an issue for any other student at Beacon, but Hazama was a bit different. He was rather new to fighting grimm and still wasn't completely use to it, add this with the fact the he was never good with fighting large groups and he was in for a slightly tough time, though he still had no doubt he'd win.

 _"What wrong partner, can't handle it? Why don't I take over for a little while, these things are trash."_ A voice in his head spoke with a vicious sounding tone, clearly wanting to spill some blood.

Hazama frowned at this input. "No, I told you that I wasn't letting you out of your cage for at least three weeks after what you did in that bar in Vacuo a week ago. Because of you we nearly got busted and would have lost our chance of coming here. Now stop talking before I add time to your punishment." He threaten his other half. He had no doubt that if he let Terumi take over for this that it would be over very quickly, he was all around a lot stronger than Hazama, but Hazama knew that giving him control right now would only cause unwanted trouble and he wouldn't be able to get him back into his cage for at least a couple days.

 _"Fine, but if you start dying I'm taking over by force."_ Terumi stated sounding annoyed at Hazama for not letting him have his fun.

Hazama prepared as one of the grimm charged but was surprised when a sudden blur appeared in front of the grimm before disappearing and reappearing quickly around the other beowulves. Soon after the a black haired boy appeared in front of Hazama and sheathed a katana right at the moment the grimms heads all fell from their shoulders.

"A little dramatic don't you think?" Hazama asked the boy as he look at the bodies falling over.

"Not really, I just wanted to get it over with quickly. I believe we're partners now..." He asked not really sounding all that interested.

Hazama looked more closely at recognized him as one of the people he'd been keeping an eye on since he got here, a grin appeared on his face as he thought about his luck. "The names Hazama, and your Speed'o'Sound Sonic. Professional thief and bodyguard for wealthy crime lords." As he said this he noticed that Sonic was now slightly tensed up and visibly watching Hazama's movements. "I must say I'm a fan of your work, as well as happy that we never ran into each other in the past. Our former lines of work tend to cross paths, if you catch my drift."

Sonic knew exactly what he meant, the opposite of a bodyguard. "Should you really be telling me this?" Sonic asked with slightly more respect in his voice, it took strength and skill to survive the life of an assassin.

"Oh don't worry, your not the type to go snitching to the headmaster, and even if you were nobody could ever prove whether your telling the truth or not. I'm very good at covering my tracks." Hazama said grinning again. "Now hows about we go get our relic, the temple is only about a mile that way." He pointed towards the direction he had previously been heading.

"Alright, try to keep up." Sonic said before he and Hazama took off running in the direction he indicated. He slowed himself slightly to allow Hazama to keep up and didn't use his semblance at all to enhance his running, if he did he'd leave his new partner in the dust. Still they were making pretty great time since they weren't running into any trouble.

After a few minutes they exited the forest and started running for the temple only a few hundred feet away, they cleared the distance in less than a minute and stopped to look at all the relic. "It would appear that we're the first to arrive." Hazama observed.

Sonic inspected the chess piece relics. "Any preferences?" He asked walking over to the nearest relic.

Hazama stopped to think about it as he looked around, then he noticed something that made it clear what the point is. "There are only four pawns." He mumbled.

"So? Whats that mean?"

"In chess there are a total of sixteen pieces on either side of the board at the beginning of a game, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, one queen, one king, and eight pawns. Before us we have the correct number of every piece type with the excepting of the pawns, there are even two kings and two queens though they are of different colors. So let me ask you this, why would they only set out two white pawns and two black pawns?" He asked Sonic who thought about it for a moment before he finally picked up on what Hazama was getting at.

"Teams are made up of four and not two, they match up pairs based on who they share the same piece as." He deduced.

"Exactly."

"Then how about we rig this game and wait to see who grabs what?" Sonic suggested.

Hazama grinned, this partnership was going way more smoothly than he though it would. "My thoughts exactly." Without further delay the two made themselves comfortable.

The two sat comfortably for several minute, Hazama on his scroll and Sonic on the roof watching out for any possible threats. "Four friendlies approaching." He called down as he spotted four boys exiting the forest and heading towards them. Hazama looked the four up on his scroll.

He quickly read out his findings on the four to his partner. "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. All making barely passable scores to enter the academy, none graduated at the tops of their classes at their previous schools nor do any have any special experience or notable skills. Side note, they are all rather unaccepting of faunus. None would prove to be useful teammates, best to encourage their type to stick together." Hazama smiled as he put away his scroll and walked over to the pedestals and grabbed both black bishop pieces before he started walking towards the four meeting them a short distance from the temple.

Hazama put on his acting face. "Congrats you four! Your the second group to make it here besides me and my partner up there." He gestured towards Sonic sitting on the roof of the temple. "He and I are a bit tired and taking a quick breather before heading back, here take these, their the relics your suppose to get." He handed the chess pieces to Cardin.

"Thanks man, you guys need any help getting back? We humans gotta watch out for each other out here with all the crap thats in this forest." Hazama shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer but we're okay, we'll be leaving in a few minutes after we catch our breath. You guys be careful now." Hazama said as he turned and started heading back to the temple. Teaming up with racists like them would only bring trouble later, he didn't really care one way or another about race issues or discrimination, however what he did care about was efficiency. Being racist is basically the same as being close minded and being close minded in his former line of work could seriously hamper your ability to act.

Sonic seemed to have the same train of thought being involved in similar circles as he was. "Two more incoming." Hazama looked and instantly smiled pulling out his scroll. "Sasori the Red and Sir Artorias Sif, both scored very highly in the entrance exam though Sasori failed his Psych eval. horribly. Artorias is a former knight of the Mistral Royal court and has experience in multiple fields of combat, squad leading, and body guarding. Sasori surprisingly is a highly skill medic with a extensive knowledge of herbs, he is also highly skilled in creating poisons which he has been busted selling to several illegal groups including the White Fang. I believe this is our golden ticket partner, what do you think?" He asked Sonic who nodded.

The two didn't take long in reaching the temple and meeting up with Hazama and Sonic. "Hello there friends." Hazama greeted the two. Artorias nodded to him while Sasori just ignored him completely with his head phones on. He watched as Sasori looked at all the chess pieces before grabbing the black knight piece and tossed it to Artorias.

Hazama turned to Artorias. "Me and my partner here were hoping that we could accompany you two on the trip back, safety in number." He asked the giant faunus.

"I have no problems with that, however we best leave this place quickly. I can feel that this area will soon become a battlefield and I would rather not get caught up in needless battles." He explained getting a nod from Hazama who walked over and grabbed the other black knight piece and pocketed it.

"Let get going." With that the four took off towards the cliffs.

 **Hours later**

"Gaara of the Desert, Lightning Farron, Guila Crystal, and Sheele Satin. You four retrieved the white bishop pieces, and will hereby be known as team GGLS (Gargoyles) Lead by, Gaara of the Desert." The crowd cheered loudly and the tree girls congratulated Gaara as they exited the stage.

"Next up is, Sir Artorias Sif," Artorias twitched a bit out of annoyance over being called 'Sir' but stayed quiet. "Sasori the Red, Speed'o'Sound Sonic, and Hazama Terumi. You four retrieved the black knight pieces and will hereby be known as team ASHS (Ashes) lead by Artorias Sif." The crowd cheered again and Artorias took a quick bow as he and his team left the stage.

Artorias noticed Sasori making his way over to team GGLS and decided to follow to make sure he didn't start any trouble. He hadn't known the redhead for long but he knew a delinquent when he saw one, and whether he liked it or not he was now responsible for Sasori's actions as his leader. Hazama and Sonic all followed behind their leader simply because they had nothing else to do at the moment.

"Hey bro what gives? Your the leader of a team of smokin hot chicks while I'm stuck playing lackey with this sausage fest." He gestured to the three men behind him, his smile never faltered. "Honestly I got to say I'm jealous, I'll trade you ninja boy for for purple girl." He said referring to Sheele.

Gaara shook his head at his brothers antics. "You should count yourself lucky brother. You have a very powerful team with a very powerful leader." He said before giving a quick bow towards Artorias who returned the gesture. "Follow his orders and I'm sure your team will succeed at any task given to you, as for my team, I believe that Lightning here would have made the better leader but I will do my best."

"No, I couldn't have come up with a plan to take out that many Ursai so quickly. You earned it." Lightning disagreed.

"Well I'm beat and am gonna head to our room and crash, later." Sasori said as he began to walk off before being stopped by Artorias. "What?"

"The ceremony isn't over yet." He stated flatly.

Sasori looked at the stage as four boys were walking on. "It is for me." He continued walking away.

"Sasori you will remain here until the ceremony has ended, that is an order." Artorias demanded sounding frustrated while Sasori just lifted his hand and flipped the wolf faunus the bird making him even more angry. Artorias was about to follow after him when he felt a hand on his arm, he looked to see Gaara standing there.

"Shouting and demanding will get you nothing out of him but a bunch of smart ass comments and a headache. Earn his respect and he'll listen to you. My brother has always been a rebellious one, be patient with him." Gaara explained before turning back to his team leaving Artorias alone with Hazama and Sonic.

"I can already tell this year is going to be filled with good time." Sonic said sarcastically.

"Indeed it is my friend, indeed it is." Hazama smiled.

 **Okay for all those who were expecting a more actiony end to the initiation I apologize but I hate writing the initiation with a burning passion and just wanted to be done with it. Anyway we got Hazama from BlazBlue up in this bitch as well as his second personality Yuki Terumi, so you know shits gonna get real when he finally is let out of his cage. As for the people on Gaara's team heres a quick run down. Lightning is from _FFXIII_ , Guila is from _Seven Deadly Sins,_ and Sheele is from _Akame Ga Kill_ so if you want to know what they look like then do a quick google image search, it won't be hard at all to find them. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you guys think and be looking forward to the future because I've got some absolutely crazy shit thought up for this story with at least a dozen other anime charcters I will be using. To all those who aren't super anime savy and are more casual don't worry, I will be writing this in a style that you only really need to know about RWBY to understand so don't feel intimidated. LATER.**


End file.
